Cancer and Leukemia Group B (CALGB) describes in this application its proposed role as a Research Base which will provide for Community Clinical Oncology Programs (CCOP) a group of clinical trials or protocols covering both treatment and cancer control initiatives. CALGB has been Research Base during the past 3 years and has organized Committees, data management procedures, and educational activities capable of meeting the requirements of the new CCOP program. Approximately 15 institutions or consortia which are applying for CCOP funding have indicated their intention to use CALGB as a research base, with an estimated case accrual of 1,100 patients annually.